Gun and fishing rod racks for vehicles are well known. Generally, such racks mount the guns or fishing rods inside and/or outside the vehicle. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,815,976 to Jernigan, et al. shows a series of sleeve holders mounted to a connector plate that connects directly to an exterior bumper of a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 6,986,446 to Murray et al. shows a gun mount apparatus that securely attaches to one or more of the seat frames inside the vehicle. Other apparatuses for mounting hunting equipment to vehicles, such as U.S. Pat. No. 7,559,444 to Church, show rotatable locking mechanisms to secure a hunting bow or rifle to the rear of an all terrain vehicle.